Mudando o DestinoTERMINADA
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Um vira tempo, um plano para desvendar a morte de Harry Potter...Mas as emoções afloram e Hermione o traz de volta mudando o destino dele e conseqüentemente a vida de muitas pessoas, principalmente a de Hermione. Concluída!
1. Uma proposta, lembranças e um novo rumo

_Mudando o Destino._

Autor: Nathalia Rosa

Shipper: Harry e Hermione

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6.

Gênero: Romance /Aventura (?).

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Um vira tempo, um plano para desvendar a morte de Harry Potter...Mas as emoções afloram e Hermione o traz de volta mudando o destino dele e conseqüentemente a vida de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora (1):** Agradeço primeiramente à minha imaginação, não sei se alguém algum dia já teve essa idéia, só sei que não copiei de lugar algum, mesmo. Obrigada a Carmen, por – mesmo sem querer – envolver-se e de alguma forma me ajudar com a linha de raciocínio dessa fic, agora vamos ao primeiro capítulo, que é pequeno e, um pouco confuso, mas espero sim que esteja a altura de todos entenderem o que eu quis dizer. Odeio N /A's grandes, mas essa foi essencial. Volto lá em baixo com vc's. Boa leitura!

---------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo Um: Uma proposta, lembranças e um novo rumo.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

(E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem)

Or the moment of truth in your lies

(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)

When everything seems like the movies

(Quando tudo parece como nos filmes)

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

(Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva).

Iris – Goo Goo Dools

Que Londres era fria e cinzenta, todos sabiam, mas que ela pudesse ficar mais e mais fria cinzenta, todos duvidavam, aquela noite era a mais fria de todos os tempos e ela sentia isso na própria pele. Apartou em seu apartamento envolta de casacos e cachecóis, como o apartamento era trouxa, ela preferia vir de carro, mas ela com certeza ficaria presa na neve e/ou morreria de frio então, aquela noite abriu uma exceção.

Pensando que ela nunca mais faria isso enquanto estivesse morando lá – por causa dos trouxas – ela dirigiu-se ao sofá e deitou-se. Nos últimos anos, nada mais a prendia no mundo bruxo - por isso resolvera morar com os trouxas e logo depois largar o emprego de auror -, seu ex-namorado estava noivo e seu melhor amigo morrera há anos, esses foram os principais motivos. Hoje seria o dia que iria pedir demissão, mas uma proposta a impediu e ela sabia que não podia recusar.

_- Srta. Granger, eu sei que você provavelmente não queira mais ter ligações com o mundo bruxo, por conta de problemas pessoais, e sei também que vive, interage e convive com e como trouxas... – Ela olhou Pete Harper - o responsável pelo departamento inominável do Ministério da Magia que havia a convidado para um 'almoço de negócios' – interrogativamente, ele coçou o queixo largo, e gordo, assim como o resto de seu corpo e respirou fundo: Hermione Granger não seria fácil. Tentou por outro lado._

_- Sei que há anos atrás a senhorita mandou-me currículo dizendo que gostaria de trabalhar como uma inominével, mais especificamente – até hoje não descobri como soube que existia – na ala de pesquisas. – ela sorriu, era verdade -, mas devido às circunstâncias, na época decidi que os aurores precisavam mais de você para liquidar todos os Comesais da Morte restantes, tempos horríveis àqueles... – ela assentiu, sabia daquilo também, naquele tempo à cólera por Voldemort a corroia, e por um momento pensou em abandonar aquela loucura – o que não foi nada racional – mandando o currículo para Pete, mas foi recusada e o motivo acabara de descobrir, foi até bom, porque sua cólera por Voldemort – que não se contentara em morrer sozinho levara Harry e, mesmo morto, a impedia de seguir normalmente sua vida pelo caminho que escolhesse-, então, nos messes seguintes ela trabalhou duro contra os Comensais e conseguiu, junto com todos do QGDA (quartel general de aurores) acabar com todos. – Mas, - disse ele tirando Hermione de transe – hoje vejo que seria ótimo ter a senhorita em nossa equipe, por isso há algumas semanas resolvi te fazer a seguinte proposta: Um cargo de chefia no departamento inominável, pra você, é claro, na área de pesquisas, que tem como intuito pesquisar mais sobre casos bruxos que necessitam de mais informações. O que acha?_

Ela havia prometido pensar, e responder dali a dois dias, e eles sabiam que ela ia aceitar, ela queria realmente aquilo, mas isso seria conviver com tudo aquilo que ela queria esquecer, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia viver sem...

_- Harry, o que faz aqui? – olhou nos olhos do rapaz._

_- Vim ajudar minha amiga, não posso? – ele sorriu._

_- Pode, mas eu estou estudando, e você veio me ajudar? – ela o olhou interrogativamente._

_- É. Vim te ajudar a sair daqui, está fazendo sol lá fora e você não vai ficar enfurnada aqui! – ele pegou o livro que ela estava lendo._

_-Hey! Devolve! – ela tentou pegar._

_- Hum, Poções? Interessante... Acho que essa seria a ideal para nós: Poção do Amor, de Ewlicca Justafris; faz com que a pessoa passe uma semana maravilhosa junto com seu objeto de afeição. – ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela._

_- HARRY! – ela gritou em seguida pediu desculpas a Madame Prince, que os olhou ameaçadoramente – Nós dois estamos namorando, quer dizer, você com a Gina e eu com o Rony! – ela sussurrou corada ao extremo._

_- Oh, mas isso nos impede de – espiou novamente no livro – 'passarmos uma semana maravilhosa juntos'?_

_Ela fingiu não ouvir e amontoou os livros em uma pequena pilha e os carregou, em direção para fora da biblioteca._

_-Aah, Mione. – ele disse carinhosamente atrás dela – você não ficou brava, não é?_

_- Não._

_- Mas você está estanha!_

_-Não._

_-Hermione!_

_-Não. – dirigiu-se ao lago, onde milhares de casais estavam matando o tempo "Em pleno domingo!" - pensou irritadiça. Escorou-se na árvore mais próxima, presumindo que Harry já tivesse ido embora.Abriu o livro de Runas Antigas e começou a ler, segundos depois Harry apareceu com uma flor nas mãos._

_- É um lírio, espero que goste. – ele estendeu a flor e sentou do seu lado, ela pegou a flor e sorriu em agradecimento. – Desculpe. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois lhe olhou._

_- Desculpo. – ele sorriu aliviado._

_- Era só uma brincadeira, e você estava em parte errada._

_- Errada? – ela fechou o livro e pôs ao seu lado, junto da pilha com os outros._

_- Sim, eu e a Gina. Não estamos mais juntos. – ela o olhou interrogativamente, ele deitou a cabeça em suas pernas._

_- Faz uma semana, decidimos juntos, não duraria mais de cinco messes. – ele fechou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos com as mãos._

_- Oh, eu... Eu... – ela não sabia o que falar._

_- Não foi culpa sua, fique despreocupada – ele sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados._

_-Não! Não! Claro que foi! Espera um pouco... – ela pensou – Domingo da semana passada nós fomos a Hogsmead! Ai meu Deus... Foi isso fui eu! – ela disse lentamente._

_- Hermione. – Ela o olhou, ele estava sério e havia aberto os olhos. – Não foi você! – parecia bravo._

_- Jura?_

_- Sim._

_- Mesmo?_

_- Anrrã; além disso, se fosse por isso, a Gina estria estranha com você e ela não esta, não é mesmo? – Hermione pensou um pouco e balançou a cabeça, suspirando aliviada. Harry preferiu acabar com aquele assunto._

_- Rony pegou uma detenção com o Guitffs, ele vai ter que limpar toda a masmorra._

_- Eu sei. Ninguém mandou usar uma bomba de bosta no meio da aula de poções. – Hermione sorriu e colocou as mãos no rosto de Harry, com uma mão mexia em seu cabelo e com a outra contornava os olhos, o nariz, quando sua mão encontrou a boca dele, ele estremeceu, ela não percebeu e continuou o fazendo e conversando. Eles conversaram até o sol se pôr, que era o horário em que Rony voltaria da detenção. O que eles não perceberam é que Lilá foi mais rápida e chegou no salão comunal antes dos dois e contou tudo sobre à tarde de Harry Potter e Hermione Granger_

_Para Ronald Weasley, e naquele mesmo dia, ele e Hermione brigaram e o relacionamento – em relação ao namoro – nunca mais foi o mesmo, eles não romperam, mesmo porque o rompimento só viria nos próximos messes..._

Ela sentou-se no sofá e roçou um pé no outro, tirando os sapatos, segundos depois Bichento apareceu e pulou em seu colo, como se quisesse consolá-la, coisa que às vezes fazia, ela acariciou-lhe e disse.

- Só me restou você, Bichento... – Ela havia recaído. Depressão. "Não! Não!", ela pensou, "De novo não", mas era tarde demais, as lembranças continuavam vindo em sua mente enquanto ela acariciava o gato laranja. O dia em que eles voaram no Bicuço, o dia em que descobriram o meio irmão de Hagrid, o dia em que Dolores os pegaram e ela inventou aquele plano maluco, o dia em que brigou com ele e Rony, a morte de Sirius... O dia em que ela temeu por ele quando ele saiu com Dumbledore, quando os Comensais atacaram Hogwarts, o dia em que ela disse que ele havia ficado mais desejável...

Era impossível apagar Harry Potter de si mesma, ele havia morrido para salvar todos, mas ninguém sofria por ele até hoje, só ela...

As lágrimas estavam rentes aos olhos. Era tão difícil, ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima rolou, e ela se lembrou do último dia que ela o vira.

_- Não! – Harry disse – O Rony está desmaiado, é melhor que fique com ele!_

_- Nem pensar! O Rony está ferido, mas você pode morrer se entrar aí! – ela disse, levantou-se do chão – onde estava do lado de Rony - e foi em direção a Harry – Nós não chegamos até aqui para ver você morrer, Harry, b eu /b não cheguei aqui para isso!_

_Harry olhou para o casebre que construíram onde um dia fora à casa de seus pais, onde tudo começou._

_- Não, Hermione, se eu tiver que morrer para salvar todos é óbvio que eu morrerei! Está tudo pronto, conseguimos destruir todos os Horcruxes e ele nem faz idéia! E eu sei que ele está aqui. – ele olhou para ela._

_- Você já disse isso – ela desistiu. Agora só lhe restava o poder de apoiá-lo, e ainda sim seria difícil._

_- Olha, eu vou, se eu não voltar em quatro horas, vá embora e procure alguém, de preferência Lupin e conte-lhe tudo, mas não entre. Faça o que for, Hermione, mas b não /b entre. – ele olhou para Rony desmaiado._

_- Ele vai ficar bem, aranhas como aquelas contém apenas um veneno com o poder de desacordar a pessoa por cerca de seis horas. – ela assegurou e olhou para Harry preocupada, mas ainda assim: - Vá, Harry, e volte logo._

_Ela desviou o olhar quando ele aproximou-se, fechando os olhos em seguida. Sentiu que as mãos dele seguraram as suas e seus dedos se entrelaçaram, ela o puxou para si e o abraçou, as mãos dele pararam na cintura dela e as dela cravaram no pescoço dele._

_- Pode deixar - eles se afastaram e ele lhe deu um bejo no rosto, em seguida virou-se e andou até a porta da casa._

_Ela ainda pôde ver os olhos dele pela última vez antes de ele fechar a porta._

----------------------------------

Andava pelo corredor do Ministério da Magia, do Departamento Inominável, no começo do corredor havia uma mesa e uma atendente loura bem vestida.

- Boa tarde - Hermione disse. – eu gostaria de falar com Pete Harper.

- E quem devo anunciar? – a atendente perguntou.

- Hermione Granger, por favor.- esperou a atendente comunicar-se com seu superior, tamborilando os dedos no balcão.

- Srta. Granger pode entrar, por favor, primeira porta a esquerda. – ela sorriu em agradecimento. Hermione dirigiu-se até a porta e bateu duas vezes, na terceira, Harper - mais gordo e desengonçado do que nunca - atendeu.

- Hermione Granger! – ele disse surpreso. –não imaginava vê-la tão cedo! – ele fez um amplo gesto para ela entrar e se sentar, o que ela fez.

- É, eu também não – murmurou.

- Ora, vamos! Esse cargo que lhe ofereci é um dos mais almejados nessa área! E, nós sabemos, que somente um louco recusaria... – deu uma piscadela.

Ela suspirou e olhou para as mãos.

- Sim, é claro, é por isso que estou aqui, obviamente. Vim dizer que eu aceito o cargo. – Harper sorriu heroicamente.

- Ótimo, então faremos o seguinte, pedirei a Srta.Weasley para mostrar-lhe sua sala – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Weasley?

- Oh, sim, Virginia Weasley é de sua equipe; presumo que a conheça, não é mesmo?

- Eh... Sim. – irei rever Gina! – pensou, já que há mais de dois anos não vê a amiga.

- Então, - ele continuou – Weasley lhe mostrará sua sala e os relatórios de algumas pesquisas a serem feitas. – ele levantou-se, Hermione também. – Boa sorte, Srta. Granger – estendeu a mão e Hermione a apertou,- e quanto ao seu cargo de auror, eu já cuidei de tudo. – ele caminhou até a porta e fez um sinal para ela; que saiu da sala pensando que, mesmo sendo mais gordo, o novo chefe era tão esperto quanto o anterior.

_Continua..._

-------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora (2):** Eh isso aí, agradeço a você que está lendo, mesmo que esteja pensando: "Meu Deus! Essa menina não tem coisa melhor para fazer? Olha a porcaria que ela escreve...", bem eu digo a você que devido a minha pacata, modesta e tediante vida não, eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer. Mas eu vivo pensando seriamente em parar de escrever, e prometo que se essa fic não tiver boa eu deleto a minha conta aqui, beleza? Então... Esses primeiros capítulos das minhas fics são realmente uma merda, porque não tem ação, amor, paixão, drama e nem nada...

Risos.

Mas, bem, espero que me entendam, e Deixem Reviews!

É isso por hoje...

Beijos,

**Nathyy**


	2. Como descobrir quem matou Harry Potter?

Mudando o Destino

Autor: Nathalia R. Potter

Shipper: Harry e Hermione / Draco e Gina.

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6.

Gênero: Romance /Aventura (?).

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Um vira tempo, um plano para desvendar a morte de Harry Potter...

Mas as emoções afloram e Hermione o traz de volta mudando o destino dele e conseqüentemente a vida de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------

Nota da Autora (1): Olá! Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele ficou enooooorme, espero que alguém tenha paciência para ler! Boa leitura e até lá em baixo!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo Dois**_ Como descobrir quem matou Harry Potter?_

**Could it be any harder?**

**(Poderia ser mais dificil?)**

**To say goodbye and without you**

**(Dizer adeus e ficar sem você)**

**Could it be any harder?**

**(Poderia ser mais difícil?)**

**To watch you go, to face what's true**

**(Ver você ir, enfrentar a verdade)**

**If I only had one more day**

**(Se eu tivesse só mais um dia)**

**Could it be any harder – Poderia se mais difícil? - The Calling**

- _Esta_ Srta. Granger – disse divertida –, é a sua sala, a chamamos de aquário. Tudo mundo, vê, ouve e faz uns comentários também. – a ruiva abriu espaço para ela entrar, a nova sala de Hermione era grande, mas não havia muita privacidade, já que as paredes eram feitas de vidro - menos a parede de trás, que havia estantes e uma lareira - dando uma ampla visão às outras salas do corredor, no centro da sala havia uma mesa de madeira clássica e atrás da mesa a única parede de concreto que também continha uma janela pequena, ela observou as caixas no chão com grande interesse e Gina explicou.

- São suas coisas, parece que Harper tinha certeza que você aceitaria. – Gina sorriu e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Prepotente – Hermione pensou, mas depois lembrou da frase dele "E, nós sabemos, que somente um louco recusaria..." ele disse _'nós'_ e acertou.

Gina olhou para Hermione e suspirou.

- Estava com saudades – Hermione sorriu.

- Eu também, Gina; mas, tente entender, eu estava realmente mal, e sem disposição para nada, nem para os amigos, eu não me esqueci de você, somente me ausentei um tempinho.

- Bota tempinho nisso! – a ruiva disse, rindo.

Hermione foi até uma das caixas e disse.

- Bem, então, você me ajuda a arrumar tudo?

- _Claro_!

---------------------------

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Hermione sentou-se na cadeira e admirou a nova sala, agora totalmente organizada, Gina estava sentada defronte ela e sentia-se igualmente cansada pela missão.

- Bem, acho que por hoje é só, Mione... Vou para minha sala e... – ela parou na metade do caminho para até a porta – _Mas antes_.- ela murmurou e saiu da sala em passos rápidos.

- Gina! – Hermione tentou chamar, mas só conseguiu ver pelas paredes de vidros, Gina dirigir-se a última sala do corredor, alguns minutos depois ela voltou, carregando uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho nas mãos.

- _**Hey!**_ O que é... – ela a interrompeu.

- Hermione, - começou a explicar - nós do departamento Inominável de área de pesquisas precisamos de fatos, afinal, pesquisas são baseadas em fatos, para isso às vezes precisamos recorrer ao tempo, porque geralmente as pessoas não deixam provas desse fato, eles apenas acontecem, entendeu? – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e não precisou pedir para ela prosseguir – E, é por isso que você é a única pessoa dessa ala que tem autorização – por ser responsável pela ala - para usar este objeto – ela abriu a caixinha e Hermione observou uma pequena corrente, não ajustável que confirmava o que Gina acabara de dizer: somente uma pessoa podia usar, e no meio da corrente ela reconheceu uma pequena ampulheta estranhamente familiar, mas se ela observasse mais atentamente aquele objeto era um pouco mais diferente do outro que ela havia visto no terceiro e no quinto ano.

- Um vira tempo... – ela murmurou.

- Não, este não é _só_ um vira tempo, Mione. Com este objeto a pessoa vai até o passado e volta também, no dia e na hora que quiser, você pode observar algumas modificações.- Hermione assentiu e logo depois disse.

- Mas eu pensei que no meu quinto ano nós tínhamos destruído todo o estoque... – Gina balançou a cabeça.

- É claro, eu também pensei isso, mas é claro que o Ministério da Magia não iria dizer que havia restado alguns poucos, e com este poder, não é mesmo? Mesmo porque, naquele tempo poderia cair em mãos erradas, Hermione – Gina disse e depois acrescentou – Acredite Hermione, eu só descobri isso umas semanas antes que você, porque Harper disse-me que provavelmente você viria para cá e eu que te mostraria uma nova missão... Ele disse que essa missão iria mexer tanto comigo, como ex-namorada, e tanto com você, como melhor amiga... E ele, mais uma vez, estava certo.

Hermione congelou. Não era possível! Ela deixou de ser auror - combater Comensais da morte que ainda acreditavam que um dia uma força maior do que Voldemort iria ressurgir e não existiria nenhum "_Harry Potter_" para salvar ninguém - para pesquisar coisas que iriam abalar ela como melhor amiga? Céus, minha vida é patética – pensou consigo mesma.

- _**Accio**_ Relatório cento e oitenta e dois! – Gina ordenou e o relatório saiu da segunda sala do corredor e Gina o agarrou, em seguida estendeu para Hermione. – Clinfor Lenttermans, primo distante de Belatrix Lestrage, a mais de seis messes fez uma revelação bombástica à imprensa, de que Harry Potter não morreu nas mãos de Voldemort, mas sim de Lúcio Malfoy, obviamente isso não pode ser confirmado, mesmo porque Draco Malfoy matou seu pai logo depois que Voldemort morreu, como você sabe, ele disse que ele destruiu sua própria vida e que se continuasse vivo Draco nunca mais teria chance de tomar suas próprias decisões.

É claro que esse fato – o da morte do Harry, não do Lúcio - é de suma importância para todo o mundo bruxo, afinal, todos achavam que seu herói havia sido morto frente a frente, por Voldemort - e nunca ninguém pensara na possibilidade de ele ter sido atacado por trás, além das pessoas que dizem que se Voldemort havia morrido primeiro, como ele conseguiu matar o Harry? - Mas esse número de pessoas é muito insignificante – não para mim, pois eu também acredito nisso, Mione, mas para o ministério, Claro. O que acontece é que essa questão não pode ser deixada em branco, e nem ser preenchida com um ponto de interrogação. É a história do mundo bruxo nas nossas mãos! É o que nós vamos dizer aos nossos descendentes, e é por isso que nos enviaram esse relatório, você pode ver que é bem velho, e que está dado como "encerrado", mas atualmente anexaram novos pontos como; "confirmação de dados atuais" e "resolução final", e é por isso que Harper nos escolheu duas, porque nós conhecemos Harry Potter como ninguém mais conheceu! Nem mesmo Rony, se quer saber... – disse com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Hermione riu tristonha.

- Mas Gina, eu – eu _não_ posso! Quer dizer, estou me lembrando de tudo que quero esquecer e _**não**_ é isso que eu quero! Não mesmo! Eu só quero, não esquecer Harry Potter, mas sim continuar minha vida, como você continuou a sua e Ron a dele, mas eu não consigo! Por causa dessas malditas lembranças! – Estava perdendo o controle, ela sabia e Gina estava nervosa. Nunca a vira assim, mas disse quase imediatamente.

- Eu sei, Hermione! Harry era meu amigo também! Meu _ex_! Eu o conhecia mais do que ninguém – _Não_, - pensou Hermione - _ele nem te disse nada sobre a profecia_, mas preferiu continuar calada – Mas o caso não é esse – Gina brincava com a borda do casaquinho que estava vestindo – o caso é que às vezes precisamos passar por coisas para seguir em frente, nesse caso solucionar a morte dele é uma dessas coisas, talvez assim seja diferente assim, Hermione! Você me entende?

- _Sim_ – ela murmurou – Talvez seja isso mesmo, Gina. – ela levantou-se e balançou a cabeça, virando de costas para a ruiva – Esse caso temos que resolver o mais rápido possível, e, eu já tenho um plano. – ela virou-se pensou hesitar por um momento até que disse claramente – Gina, convoque uma reunião amanhã cedo com todo o pessoal, quanto antes melhor. – Gina assentiu e sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você faria isso, Harper estava certo em te chamar. Perfeito! – ela bateu as mãos e no segundo seguinte apartou.

**_Sim, perfeito_** – Hermione pensou depois de analisar seu plano em pensamento, sabidamente, é claro.

-----------------

_- Grr! Eu juro que mais um dia assim eu morro! – ela disse colando o suéter, que ganhara de Natal dos pais naquela mesma manhã, contra o corpo._

_- Oh, Hermione, não é tão ruim assim, é? Além do mais, já estamos chegando – Harry passou um braço no ombro dela, o carro estava apinhado de malas e Harry podia ver o sol se pondo por uma fresta que as malas, com o movimento do carro, mostravam de vez em quando._

_- Hum. Pode ser... – ela sussurrou e deitou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. Eles passariam o Natal na Toca e tiveram que sair naquela manhã, de um dos refúgios, perto do local onde encontraram mais um dos Horcruxes, o penúltimo. Ron, que fora no outro carro do ministério junto com Lupin e Tonks, já devia ter chegado pelo fato de eles terem saído mais cedo, ele e Hermione saíram mais tarde e com a bagagem dos quatro em um pequeno carro, onde só havia espaço para mais uma pessoa, o motorista, mas Hermione não tinha dúvida nenhuma de que estavam sendo seguidos por alguns membros da Ordem, como confirmou quando viu um deles, quando pararam em um ponto da estrada, para acomodar bagagens no porta-malas._

_Harry passou o outro braço ao redor dela e apoiou sua cabeça no outro lado do banco, alguns segundos depois, sentiu Hermione colocar as mãos, frias, dentro de seu casaco tipo sobretudo, mas não incomodou-se, apenas acomodou-se melhor junto a ela._

_- Obrigada... – ela disse. Ele lhe deu um beijinho no rosto._

_- De nada. – Minutos depois dormiram abraçados, o motorista observou os dois pelo espelho do carro e sorriu, eram mesmo um belo casal._

_- Hey! Harry! – alguém chamou, ele abriu os olhos e viu Hermione fora do carro com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda tremendo de frio. Atrás deles estava A Toca, o motorista estava descarregando a bagagem do porta-malas; também tremendo de frio. Harry sentiu o ar gelado tocar suas bochechas de uma forma que nunca havia tocado e sentiu-se corar.Hermione sorriu. – **Vem**! Vamos entrar! – estendeu a mão, ele pegou e sentiu que estava fria, saiu do carro e Hermione passou seu braço pelo ombro dele, ele pegou na sua cintura, pensando divertidamente que agora que não tinham mais namorados, as coisas ficavam mais fáceis, mas nem por isso falou._

_Bateram na porta dos fundos, ainda abraçados; Hermione quase congelando.Ouviram a voz de Rony perguntando._

_- Pior sanduíche do mundo? – Harry e Hermione se entreolharam sorrindo._

_- Carne enlatada. – ele abriu a porta dos fundos com um sorriso._

_- **Acer...** – ele olhou para os dois com dúvida, Gina que estava logo atrás dele também. – Aconteceu alguma coisa na viagem? – perguntou sorrindo._

_- Tirando o fato de Hermione quase morrer congelada, não. - Hermione tentou rir, mas seus lábios mal se moviam._

_- Ahm, bom._

_- Rony! Já que a Hermione não morreu até aqui não somos nós que vamos deixar ela morrer na posta de casa, não é mesmo? – Disse Sra. Weasley, abrindo espaço e tirando Rony da porta da casa. – Entrem, entrem queridos! – abraçou os dois._

_- Vem – chamou Gina -, estávamos jogando um novo jogo do Fred e Jorge, mas fiquem tranqüilos nada que desacorde uma pessoa por mais de uma hora e meia... – Gina passou, seguida por Rony por um pequeno arco que dividia **Hall/ Cozinha**, de **Sala /Resto da casa e escadas**, Hermione foi à frente e Harry pegou seus ombros com as mãos e sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_- Eu jogo, contanto que não tenha nada gelado e algo do tipo envolvido, e você?_

_- **Lógico** que não! Alguma dúvida! – ela disse esfregando uma mão na outra, ele riu e passaram pelo arco, mas no segundo seguinte a casa parou, Fred e Jorge desceram as escadas correndo quando ouviram a música Senhora Weasley foi até a sala, Ron e Gina pararam de discutir sobre uma regra do jogo e Tonks e Lupin apareceram não se sabe da onde, seguidos por Sr.Weasley._

_- Hermione, eu acho que é um...-_

_- **Visgo**! – gritaram os gêmeos e começaram a dançar uma passagem ridícula._

_- Nossa, nem pensei que isso funcionasse – Sr. Weasley admitiu._

_- Mas que ultraje! – disse Jorge – Produtos com o selo **Gemilidades Weasley** sempre funcionam!_

_- E qualquer defeito, aceitamos devoluções em até dez dias, a menos se não gostarmos do cliente, claro! – Fred completou._

_- Mas ainda estamos esperando... – Tonks disse, seu cabelo passando de vermelho para roxo, de roxo para verde, até parar na tonalidade azul._

_- Certo - Hermione disse e virou-se para Harry –, melhor fazer essa idiotice logo._

_- Concordo – Harry murmurou, aproximou-se de Hermione e encostou seus lábios nos dela e a ouviu arfar, ele afastou-se e ela sorriu, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, ele correspondeu, pensando que dali a diante a amizade deles iria ser mais diferente._

_**E foi.** _

-----------------

Virou-se mais uma vez para o espelho e observou a roupa que vestia; uma saia vermelha, blusa branca e um sobretudo preto, que estava acabando de abotoar, o cabelo estava solto e "domado", com cachos definidos e modelados minuciosamente conforme o desenho de seu rosto, aproximou-se do espelho e passou as mãos pela sobrancelha, pensando se não estava se esquecendo de nada; uma lembrança, a caixa de veludo na mesa e o relatório junto com as anotações que havia feito na noite anterior, pegou o que precisava e olhou dentro da bolsa confirmando tudo o que havia dentro, carteira, celular, pente, batom, chaves do carro? Ah! _Achou...,_ Agora sim – pensou enquanto acomodava a bolsa em um dos braços e pegando o relatório e a caixinha de veludo com o outro.

Quinze minutos, esse foi o tempo que Hermione levou para chegar até o elevador do ministério da Magia, que estava vazio, afinal as pessoas chegavam antes das nove da manhã, mas Hermione só tinha uma reunião as dez, então poderia chegar às nove. Enquanto esperava lembrou que sonhara com o dia em que Harry e ela caíram no visgo, na Toca, ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas foi logo despertada pela voz do elevador.

- _Departamento Inominável_. – Andou pelos mesmos corredores, passou pela mesma loura bem vestida que lhe atendera no dia anterior, ela disse-lhe bom dia e Hermione respondeu educadamente o mesmo, passou pela sala de Pete Harper e pôde notar que na sala dele também havia uma parede de vidro, mas ele não estava na sala, como pode ver, virou um corredor, seguiu em frente, depois outro e outro. Céus, isso é gigante – pensou chegando a sua sala digitou o código de cinco dígitos em um pequeno teclado junto à porta que implantara no dia anterior, com um feitiço - era um dispositivo trouxa, mas bem eficiente, ela pensava – e a porta se abriu e ela entrou e acomodou a bolsa em uma poltrona que havia na sala e o relatório e a caixa de veludo em cima da mesa, sentou-se na cadeira, de costas para porta, olhando para a lareira, pensando na idéia que teve, era sim arriscado, mas era preciso tentar e qualquer deslize tanto emocional como profissional poderia acarretar na destruição do mundo bruxo, mas poderia resolver quem matou Harry, se tudo fosse como estava esperando, pensou em tudo por mais de meia hora até alguém bater na porta, como a porta era de madeira e não de vidro e como Hermione não estava atenta ao que estava ocorrendo no corredor, já que o local estava deserto quando chegou, ela não teve escolha apenas disse.

- Entre. – e uma ruiva com um sorriso jovial entrou.

- Oi, Mione! – Gina disse. – Bem, acho que estão todos aí, só falta o Henrrison, mas como estava doente acho que não vai vir mesmo. – Hermione assentiu.

- Oh, Gina, muito obrigada, mas vai ser única vez que você vai fazer isso para mim, ok? Juro que hoje mesmo – se der tempo – eu arrumo uma secretária! – Gina sorriu.

- A Verônica do Departamento de Aurores, foi exonerada porque seu patrão foi expulso daqui, se você quiser eu a chamo hoje para vir aqui...

- Você faria isso? – perguntou.

- Sim, claro.

- Ah, então eu quero sim! – Gina sorriu.

- Depois da reunião eu falo com ela.

Hermione olhou para o relógio, cinco para as dez.

- É melhor irmos... – ela disse.

- A sala de reunião é por aqui.

-------------------------

A sala de reunião da Ala de Pesquisas era enorme, havia uma mesa oval no meio dela e na ponta uma cadeira vermelha e a iluminação ficava por conta de velas falsas que eram postas em lugares estratégicos, dando uma iluminação uniforme a todo ambiente, Hermione sentiu-se gelar ao ver a quantidade de pessoas sentadas na mesa olhando para ela com grande expectativa, Hermione apoiou o relatório cento e oitenta e dois na mesa e em seguida sentou-se.

- Bom dia, pessoal. – ela disse em tom claro e afável, alguns fizeram um gesto com a cabeça, outros disseram "Olá", ou "Bom dia", mas a maioria correspondeu de alguma forma e Hermione ficou em parte aliviada por causa disso, Gina sentou-se em uma cadeira não muito distante de ela e lhe dirigiu uma piscadela.

Hermione sorriu, estava nervosa, lembrou-se no que sua mão sempre falara "_Em momentos de nervosismo ou falta do que dizer, apenas diga a verdade_", e ela o fez.

- Bem, eu estou bastante nervosa... Quer dizer, não é nada fácil estar aqui pronta para expor um trabalho que talvez nem todos queiram envolver-se, mas eu tentarei, ok... Sou só eu me lembrar de respirar...- ela sorriu e alguns na sala riram, Srta. Granger também tinha senso de humor, ela inspirou e olhou envolta – Bem, é claro que eu sei que todos vocês têm seus trabalhos aqui, todos sabem o que fazer, e eu não pretendo interferir nisso, de forma alguma, o que eu quero é que vocês dêem uma atenção especial a um certo caso – algumas pessoas acomodaram-se melhor na cadeira, a fim de prestar mais atenção ao que ela dizia – Vocês devem ter conhecimento do rumor que vazou a imprensa por um primo distante de Belatrix Lestrange, há alguns messes.

- Clinfor Lenttermans – uma bruxa loura, sentada um pouco mais distante de Hermione disse.

- Exatamente – Hermione disse para ela – Obviamente vocês sabem que ele disse que Voldemort não matou Sr. Potter, mas sim Lúcio Malfoy, como este mesmo morreu logo depois que Voldemort e Harry Potter morreram, não podemos confirmar o fato. Como este fato é de extremamente importância para o mundo bruxo chegou até nós à responsabilidade de pesquisar mais afundo o caso e resolvê-lo, revelar quem matou Harry Potter é nossa missão. – burburinhos espelharam-se pela sala.("_Mas como vamos fazer_?" – uma das vozes perguntou).

- Exatamente. – Hermione disse alto – _**Como**_? Ontem, quando Srta. Weasley explicou-me todo o caso, eu logo tive uma idéia. – olhou envolta por um momento e em seguida pegou um papel com o nome de todos os presentes. – Tenho em mão uma lista de todas as pessoas que pretendem me ajudar? – ela perguntou e a maioria fez que sim com a cabeça – Ótimo, então devo pedir a Srta.Weasley, ao Sr.Phenther e Sra.Marghet que vão até o andar de aurores logo após essa reunião terminar, vocês deverão dirigir-se a sala de Draco Malfoy – Gina arregalou os olhos, Hermione explicou – E lhe fazer perguntas sobre o comportamento de seu pai, logo depois da batalha final, e algumas perguntas, na verdade somente uma pergunta; nada mais – Hermione continuou, sem dar ouvidos a objeções – Bem, - olhou no papel – Srta.Marvells, Punts, Flinghertan e Sr. Glintter irão fazer-me pesquisas sobre os riscos que o novo vira tempo que tenho em mãos – apontou para caixinha de veludo em cima da mesa – pode causar, gostaria de estar com essa pesquisa em mãos amanhã mesmo, se possível – todos assentiram – Sr.Butterman, Tilland, Mirrt e Sra.Mosterr, gostaria que vocês me informassem quantas voltas e coordenadas terei que dar até chegar no dia da morte de Harry Potter, mais especificamente quinze minutos antes De sua morte, e para isso tenho certeza que Sr.Holfforman, Srta. Nalmir e Sra.Fuller poderão ajudar, calculando esses dados. – alguns balançaram a cabeça concordando.

- Espera aí... – disse um homem louro – Você pretende voltar no tempo?

Hermione sorriu.

- Foi tão difícil de perceber? – ela disse e algumas pessoas riram. – Mas, sim Senhor?

- Holfforman. Jack Holfforman.

- Sim, sim, Jack, eu voltarei no tempo e descobrirei quem matou Harry Potter, e vocês vão me ajudar, eu espero?

- Sim, claro eu só acho que...- ele parou hesitante, Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Escute, Srta. Granger, nesse caso o lado emocional de uma pessoa não pode, _de jeito algum_, aflorar, e todos nós sabemos que você e Harry Potter, **_bem_** – fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Éramos amigos, Sr.Holfforman. **_Melhores amigos_** – enfatizou Hermione.

- Sim, disso eu não duvido, mas todos nos lemos profeta diário, sabia? E na época do torneio tribruxo _Rita Skeeter_- Infantil - pensou ela - isso foi quando ela tinha **quatorze anos**!

- Esse não é o caso, senhor Holfforman, Rita Sekeeter não é o caso, eu tenho certeza e devo lhe dizer que sei muito bem onde estou me metendo e sei também que é muito arriscado e tenho plena consciência de todos os meus atos e garanto-lhe que não farei nada para prejudicar _ninguém_. – Hermione o interrompeu, dizendo todo em um tom, claro, firme e forte.

- Então, nesse caso –.

- É melhor que me ajude, mas se não quiser, é só dizer e o senhor está _fora da equipe_. – o homem ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- De forma alguma, senhorita Granger. – balançou a cabeça, Hermione sorriu.

- Ótimo então, lembrando a todos vocês que quero tudo o que lhes pedi no mais tardar amanhã; e o pessoal que vai falar com Sr. Malfoy, por favor, gostaria de falar-lhe em minha sala. – Hermione levantou-se e fez um gesto com a cabeça – Alguma pergunta? – silêncio – Então, a reunião está encerrada. – e saiu da sala carregando o relatório e a caixinha azul marinha de veludo.

---------------

- Hermione! – Gina foi à única, das três pessoas que iriam falar com Draco, a continuar na sala dela. – Você sabe que Draco Malfoy não fala sobre esse assunto para _**ninguém**_ – ela disse destacando a última palavra.

- Gina... Você sabe com ele é, eu sei que você vai conseguir tirar alguma coisa dele – deu uma piscadela – E além do mais, é só uma pergunta! "_Você acha que seu pai seria capaz de matar Harry Potter_?". Pronto! Ele lhe responderá e você vai vir me falar! Não é tão difícil assim, é? – Gina bufou contrariada.

- Essa é uma das "_coisas_" que você terá de passar para seguir em frente – Hermione disse.

- É diferente quando se aplica consigo mesma essa frase. – disse entediada.

- Oh, Gina, por favor! É só Draco Malfoy! Não é "**_Você-Sabe-Quem_**!".

A ruiva assentiu contrariada e depois saiu da sala de Hermione.

-------------

Ok é só uma pergunta, lembre-se do que Hermione falou e esqueça de sexta-feira, esqueça...

"_Departamento de Aurores_".

Gina saiu do elevador e observou o andar, as paredes com fotos sujas e velhas, a maioria estava com um adesivo colado dizendo "PRESO" ou "MORTO", ela virou a direita ela viu de longe a cabeleira ruiva de Phenther e Marghet batendo o pé, impaciente, na frente de uma sala do corredor.

- Gina! – disse Marghet – Tentamos de tudo, mas ele não disse nada.

- E nos expulsou da sala. – Phenther completou. Gina suspirou e olhou para a porta, onde tinha uma plaqueta escrita "Draco Malfoy – Auror''".

- Ótimo – ela disse com azedume pra si mesma. Olhou para os dois inomináveis – Vou entrar. Podem ir, avisem Hermione o que aconteceu, eu vou tentar, depois falo com ela – os dois fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e sumiram pelo corredor.

Suspirando, ela virou-se para a porta e bateu uma, duas, três, quatro – contava mentalmente, quando iria partir para quinta tentativa ele abriu.

- Já não disse qu - Ele a olhou confuso, em seguida espiou ao redor de Gina, procurando mais alguém.

- Bom dia. Posso entrar? – não esperou resposta, entrou e sentou-se diante a mesa de ele.

- Não me lembro de ter respondido, Weasley. – disse em tom seco.

- Não me lembro de ter me incomodado por isso, _Draco_. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Pelo primeiro nome? _Já_? – ela procurou ignorar a provocação e disse.

- Uns colegas meus vieram aqui agora a pouco e tentaram lhe fazer uma pergunta, que não foi respondida.

- Ora, mas é claro que foi, e com um "_**Não**_", e diga a eles que já é um grande progresso, visto que eu poderia simplesmente mandar eles para outro lugar – ele encostou as costas na cadeira, inclinando-se um pouco para trás – Se é que me entende – sorriu amargo.

- _**A questão aqui não é para onde você vai mandar meus colegas ou não, Malfoy**_ – disse entre dentes – Eu só vim lhe fazer uma pergunta e gostaria de uma resposta. Séria, de preferência. Você acha que seu pai seria capaz de matar Harry Potter? – ele sorriu.

- Você sabe que tudo nesse mundo de hoje, tem seu preço, jovem Weasley. – ele disse calmamente, colocando a cadeira em posição normal – E é claro que eu vou responder essa pergunta, apenas se você... – ergueu as sobrancelhas, Gina levantou-se rapidamente, será que era aquilo mesmo que ele queria dizer?

- Sacana! – disse alto.

- _Hey_! Calminha... É só um jantar hoje, nada mais, a menos que você queira, é claro. – ela cerrou os dentes e o observou levantar e apoiar-se na mesa, próximo a ela, muito, por sinal – Então? – perguntou baixinho. Ela pensou. Harry, Hermione, Voldemort, a história do mundo bruxo, a morte de Potter, o que Hermione lhe disse, Draco, Sexta - Feira...

Reprimiu seu último pensamento, olhando para as mãos, ergueu o olhar e encontrou o olhar cinzento de Draco Malfoy.

- Então, você acha que seu pai seria capaz de matar Harry Potter, após ver que ele matou Você-Sabe-Quem? – ele sorriu. Gina pensou que a morte da Harry Potter envolvia alguém mais do que Lúcio Malfoy e por mais que pudesse estragar a reputação de uma Weasley, jantaria quantas vezes fosse preciso com Draco Malfoy para ajudar Hermione a descobrir quem matou o famoso Potter.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da Autora (2):** Ah gente! Gostei_ mesmo_ de escrever essa fic! São tantas idéias! E o fim ainda não está pronto, mas espero que vocês gostem e comentem!

Ah! E o que aconteceu Sexta–Feira, vocês já podem imaginar, não é mesmo? Nem precisa escrever... (sorriso da autora).

Espero que estejam gostando e o próximo cap. Vai demorar um pouquinho, por causa de uns probleminhas que eu estou tendo aí, mas deixem REVIEWS, quem sabe não mudo de idéia!

_Beijos e Bye!_

_**Nathyyy.**_


	3. Desvendando a morte de Harry Potter

_**Mudando o Destino**_

_Autor: Nathalia R. Potter_

_Shpper: Harry e Hermione_

_Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6._

_Gênero: Romance /Aventura (?)._

_Status: Em Andamento._

_Sinopse: Um vira tempo, um plano para desvendar a morte de Harry Potter..._

_Mas as emoções afloram e Hermione o traz de volta mudando o destino dele e conseqüentemente a vida de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Hermione._

* * *

**Nota da Autora (1):** Espero que não tenham esperado muito o capítulo desta fic, mas garanto-lhe que esse capítulo é tudo!

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Capítulo Três:** **Desvendando a Morte de Harry Potter**_

**Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho**

**Você não pode simplesmente me deixar**

**Respire através de mim me faça real**

**Traga-me para a vida**

**(acorde-me)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(Eu não consigo acordar)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(salve-me)**

**Chame-me e me salve-me da escuridão**

**(acorde-me)**

**Ofertar meu sangue pra fugir**

**(eu não consegui acordar)**

**Antes que eu me desfaça**

**(salve-me)**

**Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**

**Bring Me To Life – Evanescence – Tradução**.

_Hermione_ chegou em casa tarde, seguiu direto para o banheiro de seu quarto, despiu-se e deixou a água banhá-la, sentia-se completamente relaxada e tinha em mente que o que faria provavelmente depois de amanhã ou ate mesmo no dia seguinte – se desse certo – iria ser a coisa certa, pensou que Gina não lhe dera notícias depois que fora falar com Malfoy e isso de alguma forma a deixou aflita, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Ela não sabia dizer, mas tinha tentado comunicar-se com a amiga – em vão...

Saiu do Box, enrolou-se na toalha, olhou-se no espelho, vinte e oito anos bem vividos era a imagem que Hermione refletia nele, os olhos brilhavam de expectativa e ela nem podia esperar para o que aconteceria nos dias seguintes, sabia que era algo grande, bem grande e nem imaginava o quanto...

* * *

- Você não me disse ainda porque quis vir jantar comigo – ela disse, bebendo mais um gole de vinho que havia em sua taça e erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Ora, Weasley não sabia que podia ser tão burra às vezes! – ele riu – Troca de favores, é _claro_!

- Disso, _Malfoy_, eu sei muito bem e sei também que existem outros favores que eu poderia estar fazendo para você, e você também sabe disso – ela sorriu – Como um relatório, ou o numero do telefone de alguma amiga minha... – disse vagamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Inequívoco que eu achei que no momento esse favor - jantar com você, quero dizer - seria o mais conveniente no momento, depois do que aconteceu sexta-feira... – ele sorriu para ela, que travou seus olhos nos dele.

- Prometemos que esqueceríamos o que aconteceu, Sr. Malfoy. – disse em um murmúrio furioso, aproximando-se dele.

- Oh, mais uma vez você enganou-se, jovem Weasley, se não me engano você que disse que iria esquecer, eu não mencionei nada, e nem se quisesse, aquilo não sairia da minha cabeça tão fácil – ele disse no mesmo tom e posição do que ela.

- _**Ridículo**_. – ela sussurrou e voltou sua atenção ao local, o restaurante era grande e harmônico, as cadeiras eram de veludo e Gina poderia jurar que a louça era de prata, ela pensou que aquilo não estava sendo tão mal, pela informação que recebeu em troca da companhia de Draco Malfoy, e por mais que ele a importunasse ela não pôde deixar de notar que as roupas que ele usava – vestes a rigor pretas – estavam encantadora, combinando com os fios louros que de vez em quando caíam em sua face, mesclando-se com a coloração acinzentada de seus olhos, o que o deixava...

- Irresistível, eu sei – ele disse, de repente a olhando com grande interesse – Mas não precisa dar bandeira, não é mesmo? – ela desviou o olhar e bebeu o que restava de vinho na sua taça, algum tempo depois ele tocou-lhe sua mão, um toque frio, e que lhe causou um estranho tremor, e nem por isso deixara de ser bom.

- Vamos? – ele lhe olhou e ela fez que sim com a cabeça, rezando para que sua sanidade não acabasse no caminho para casa.

* * *

- Então... – Hermione passou a pena que estava em sua mão pelos lábios, pensativa – Malfoy acha que o pai pode sim ter agido por impulso e matado Harry, mas ele duvida disso?

- Foi o que me pareceu. – Gina disse, e mexeu nos cabelos.

- _Certo._ – Hermione disse – Eu sinto que tudo está muito vago nessa história, não é possível que nem Draco acredite em seu pai – ela largou a pena com um sobressalto – Mas ele pode estar blefando! – disse e acomodou-se na cadeira, sem perder a linha de raciocínio.

- Muito difícil... – Gina disse brincando com a mecha de cabelo. – Malfoy quase não fala sobre o pai e quando fala, é de se supor que ele fale a verdade, não é mesmo? – ela parou de mexer no cabelo.

Hermione deu ombros.

- É. – na verdade ela não acreditava muito em Draco Malfoy, Lucio Malfoy não perderia a oportunidade de matar quem matou aquele que por quem daria sua vida (mesmo que fosse por receio), não é mesmo? Ela não acreditava que Lúcio Malfoy, sendo quem é, conteria-se em um momento de raiva. Ou conteria-se? Eram tantas perguntas que Hermione preferiu ficar calada.

- Está tudo pronto? Para você usar o vira-tempo quero dizer?

Hermione suspirou.

- Sim, Marvells, Punts, Flinghertan e Sr.Glintter informaram-me que os riscos são praticamente nulos, se eu não interferir em nenhuma ação de Harry ou de seu assassino, mas se eu interferir tudo será diferente, como eles fizeram questão de repetir para mim umas _mil vezes_! – ela sorriu fracamente - Sr.Holfforman, Srta. Nalmir e Sra. Fuller Butterman, Tilland, Mirrt e Sra.Mosterr deram-me as coordenadas necessárias, tanto para ir, vinte minutos antes da morte de Harry (acharam quinze muito pouco), tanto para voltar, nesta mesma noite, no apartamento de meus pais, preferi ir para lá, sabe, para visitá-los e também para ninguém me achar por hoje só, é claro. E para tudo isso dar certo, tenho que sair daqui às dezessete horas em ponto, toda a equipe combinou de vir aqui na minha sala, para dar um apoio, entende? E me ajudar também, eu só estava esperando por você, que fez questão de chegar duas horas, atrasada, não é mesmo Srta. Weasley? – Gina sorriu enviesada. Hermione observou seu relógio que marcava catorze e trinta, suspirou aliviada, ainda tinha tempo. Gina acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e olhou Hermione séria, não era a hora certa, mas tinha que falar. Se não explodirei! – ela pensou.

- Hermione. – chamou-lhe – Olha, eu vou te dizer uma coisa, mas - ela olhou envolta, o aquário era totalmente antiprivativo, por isso Hermione balançou a cabeça e fez um feitiço e um tipo de cortina apareceu envolta das paredes – Ok... _**EueDracoestamostendoumcaso**_! – Hermione, que ia fazer um feitiço para aparecer umas xícaras de chá para as duas, parou imediatamente, a varinha em punho quase caiu; estava em estado de choque.

- _Malfoy_ – balbuciou – _Draco, Malfoy?_ – **Apartar em Hogwarts agora pode, não é mesmo**? – Gina corou ao extremo com a reação da amiga.

- Sim.

- Mas Gina! – recuperou-se – Não estamos falando de qualquer um! Estamos falando de você com..._Malfoy_ (?).**Hã**; É só, bem, é só não, é bem, bem, bem, mas**_bem_** estranho mesmo; nem em... _pesadelos_! – Gina riu fracamente.

- Calma, Hermione, eu **não** estou grávida! É apenas um caso! – ela disse estalando os dedos.

- Certo, é, fiz drama, mas você sabia que _setenta e dois por cento_ desses "casos", ou acabam em um programa escandaloso de televisão trouxa ou acabem em...**_gravidez!_** – Gina sorriu aterrorizada (é possível alguém sorrir assim? Bem, se Draco e Gina estavam juntos; sim, tudo era – é - possível) - Meu Deus, Gina! É claro que vou te apoiar, só te peço cuidado, não esqueça que ele é um _Malfoy_! – Hermione conseguiu, finalmente conjurar duas xícaras com chá para cada uma delas, Gina agradeceu-lhe e pegou a xícara, observando Hermione tirar o cortinado da sala.

- É, não esquecerei – Murmurou mais para si mesma, bebendo um sutil gole de chá.

------------------------------

_Faltava_ quinze minutos para as dezessete horas e a sala de Hermione estava repleta de gente, dizendo que iria dar certo, errado, expondo suas teorias, descrevendo como faria se fosse Hermione, a censurando por tomar aquela decisão, enfim todo o andar estava no "aquário" e Hermione não se sentia confortável naquela situação, por isso estava em uma das poltronas no canto da sala, conversando com Gina e uma das pessoas que lhe dava as últimas dicas de coordenadas (como se ela não tivesse aprendido)... Na verdade Hermione queria pedir aquela mulher para retirar-se daquela sala, já estava ficando irritadiça o suficiente para lançar-lhe uma maldição imperdoável somente pelo número de vezes que foi capaz de dizer "Não esqueça que qualquer ato seu poderá atingir o futuro de todos!". Mulher irritante – pensou quando – Até que enfim! – ela afastou-se.

Observou em volta, o mundo bruxo dependia dela, afinal, não era "só" o assassinato de Harry Potter, mas sim o que eles vem acreditando – e passando para seus filhos - durante dez anos! Não é pouca coisa...

- Dez minutos! – Alguém gritou, Hermione pressionou a caixinha de veludo que segurava nas mãos com mais força, que acabou a abrindo, Gina segurou a mão da amiga com força e sorriu para ela. Hermione levantou-se, com o vira-tempo em mãos, todos olhavam para ela, o pessoal que a auxiliara em relação às coordenadas e voltas que teria que dar aproximou-se, observando Hermione passar a corrente envolta do pescoço, ela sorriu nervosamente. Iria rever a última imagem que tinha de Harry Potter em poucos minutos, e isso a deixava de pernas bambas, e quando ela pensava que Harry iria ser assassinado e ela não poderia fazer nada, lhe dava desespero, que ela conseguia ignorar por uns segundos.

- Cinco minutos!

Ela suspirou e olhou mais uma vez a sala, alguém lhe passou as cegas uma capa de invisibilidade e ela repreendeu-se mentalmente por não ter pensado nisso antes, como ninguém a veria? Mas procurou esquecer-se, estava com a capa em mãos, as mãos transpiravam, ela pegou a pequena ampulheta.

- Dez! Nove! Oito! – estava preparado, o dedo na posição certa, a sala repleta de expectativa – Sete! Seis! Cinco! Quatro! Três – um erro nessa altura seria crucial – Dois! UM! Gire! – alguém disse e ela girou uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze, um pouco mais... – Foooii! – ouviu o barulho de longe, apertava a capa de invisibilidade intensamente, borrões muito rápidos eram vistos, por um momento a sensação de estar utilizando a chave de portal passou-lhe por seu corpo. Segundos depois estava em pé dentro de um casebre muito sujo e malcheiroso, observou a escada que estava na sua frente, colocou a capa e subiu. Ouvia vozes, sentia medo. Muito medo da reação que teria, segundos a separavam da imagem de Harry Potter com dezoito anos. Subiu o patamar da escada olhou para trás, seguiu em frente.

- Ora vejam só! – uma voz gélida disse, a voz ecoava em todo o casebre e saia de uma sala à frente de Hermione, não havia porta e Hermione entrou, observou uma criatura alta, com uma capa preta e os olhos mais vermelhos que ela já vira. Tomou um susto ao perceber que Harry estava a menos de um metro de ela, ela viu os olhos verdes dele brilharem de cólera e pode sentir fúria quando disse.

- Você é um _**ridículo**_!

- Muito obrigado, Harry, espero que não tenha deixado sua namoradinha para trás, saiba que os Comensais adoram moreninhas inteligentes! – Harry olhou para a direção de Hermione assustado, e ela podia jurar que a vira, mas logo depois que o jovem voltou sua atenção para Voldemort, ela suspirou aliviada.

- Está mentindo! – ele disse, Hermione pensou que ele nem se dera o trabalho de dizer que ela não era sua namorada. E nem pareceu se importar com o que Voldemort disse. Provavelmente você não corrigiria alguém que lhe causasse perigo de morte, não é mesmo? – ela pensou, e lembrou-se que não se questionava assim desde os dezesseis anos. Olhando para os lados viu um vulto por trás de um dos pilares, Lúcio – ela pensou, mas não deu nenhum passo, só que ela não percebeu um outro vulto em um pilar atrás de Harry. Voldemort continuava o importunando e ele respondendo, querendo ganhar tempo, ela pôde perceber que enquanto falava, pegava sua varinha e pela expressão, fazia o máximo para fechar sua mente, o que acabou funcionando, porque quando Voldemort começou a dizer "Parece-me que alguém aqui vai morr-". Ele disse apontando a varinha para o corpo de Voldemort.

- **AVADA KEDRAVA**! – Voldemort caiu no chão com uma exclamação inaudível e o vulto que Hermione vira passou correndo por ela e desceu as escadas, enquanto sorrateiramente Hermione via alguém se aproximando se Harry com a varinha estendida...

- _Avada Kedrava_ – e, ela pôde ver o alvo encapuzado cair no chão estático, Harry olhar para Belatriz Lestrange em dúvida, e cair curvado no chão, recuperando as forças e, antes que ele pudesse vir em sua direção, saiu da sala e girou o vira-tempo e em alguns minutos estava em seu quarto, no apartamento de seus pais, ela agira por impulso e ela sabia, mas simplismente não nada para não fazê-lo.

**_"Eu mudei o destino, eu mudei o destino de Harry Potter!"_ -.**

Ela pensou, mas não teve idéia quanto afetou o seu também, porque isso ela só iria descobrir no dia seguinte.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota de Autora (2):** _Ow_! As coisas ficaram melhores, não é mesmo? Hehehe. Então, amei escrever esse capitulo, tem algumas coisas estranhas, eu sei, mas qualquer dúvida é só me perguntar e eu vou responder, beleza? Então, acho que é só, o próximo capítulo vai ser _bem _legal e foi bem legal de escrever também! 


	4. De volta para o futuro

Mudando o Destino

Autor: Nathalia R. Potter

Contato: e Harry e Hermione

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6.

Gênero: Romance /Aventura (?).

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Um vira tempo, um plano para desvendar a morte de Harry Potter...

Mas as emoções afloram e Hermione o traz de volta mudando o destino dele e conseqüentemente a vida de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------

Nota da Autora (1): Oiê! Antepenúltimo capítulo da fic! Ahhh, que triste! Pois é, mas eu gostei de escrever! Bem, e como tudo que eu escrevo esse capítulo é louco. MUITO louco mesmo, então, se você não gosta disso, sugiro que para por aqui, beleza? Então, vamos agora ao quarto capítulo! Betado por Hermione Seixas!

---------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo Quatro: De volta para o futuro.

You treat me like I'm a princess

(Você me trata como uma princesa)

I'm not used to liking that

(Eu não estou acostumada a gostar disso)

You ask how my day was

(Você me pergunta como foi meu dia)

Head Over Feet - De cabeça pra baixo- Alanis Morrissette

Acordou com batidas na porta do quarto.

- Filha? Venha, querida, acorde! – sua mãe disse, Hermione levantou-se, pondo as idéias no lugar. Onde estava? O que fazia ali? Onde estava ele? Os minutos passavam enquanto Hermione deixava a água do banheiro acordá-la e com o tempo foi lembrando-se do que fizera no dia seguinte, a partir de agora tudo ia ser diferente. Ela tinha seu melhor amigo de volta! Saiu do banheiro e observou-se no espelho, estava com uma fisionomia feliz, despreocupada, e ela mal esperava para revê-lo. Como ele estaria? Onde ele estaria? Com quem ele estaria? Estaria solteiro? Casado? Separado? Com filhos? Hermione riu de si mesma, era uma boba. Harry com...filhos? Na verdade sabia que nem se lembrava de Harry-melhor amigo, e nem poderia imaginar Harry-pai, ou coisa parecida. Hermione observou-se no espelho com grande atenção enquanto penteava o cabelo, o pente ia e vinha, os cachos se formatavam e Hermione secava as gotículas com a toalha, sempre gostou do efeito que seu cabelo fazia depois que ela o molhava, era mais ajeitado, sensual e de uma forma até bonito, teve um sobressalto quando viu, enquanto mexia os braços para ajeitar o cabelo, tatuado, no punho esquerdo o no me 'Harry'. Céus! O que aquilo significava? Um pacto? Uma promessa? Um ato impensável? – Observou a tatuagem mais de perto e viu que ela tinha um brilho dourado, diferente de todas as tatuagens que já vira. Provavelmente deve ser mágica – pensou. Ela dirigiu-se até o quarto e pegou uma saia e uma blusa, vestiu-se e observou que as pontas de seus cabelos ainda estavam molhadas e ainda espalhavam gotículas nas costas de sua blusa, deu ombros e seguiu para a cozinha do apartamento dos pais.

- Olá, mamãe. – disse dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto.

- "Hello", querida. Quer comer já?

- Sim, por favor, mas nada daquelas omeletes enormes! – foi até a sala e observou uma pessoa lendo jornal – Oi, pai.

- Bom dia, filha. – afastou o jornal do rosto e esperou até Hermione dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, o que fez logo em seguida. Ele ia levantar o jornal, mas antes falou – Seu namorado ligou agora a pouco. – Hermione que estava indo para cozinha virou-se de súbito.

- Namorado? – perguntou confusa.

- Oh, sim – sua mãe veio ao seu encontro – Harry ligou a uns dez minutos, disse para lembrá-la do almoço no... no... – virou-se para o marido. – Josh, qual era mesmo o nome? – ele nem sequer abaixou o jornal para responder.

- Chimney's.

Hermione estava desconcertada. Harry? Seu namorado? 'Oh não... – pensou.-Bem isso pelo menos explica a tatuagem! -É, mas não era para ter acontecido, não é mesmo?-Não sei!-Como não sabe?-Bem a culpa foi sua!-Você é a Hermione também, querida!-Correção: eu sou o lado "monitora" de Hermione; o lado responsável, quero dizer.-Blá-blá-blá...-Chega uma Hermione basta!'

- Oh, certo – ela disse e tentou sorrir.

- E ele disse que vocês vêm jantar aqui, sábado à noite. – sua mãe parecia realmente feliz por ter um genro como Harry, e ela também, mas se ao menos se lembrasse de como tinha acontecido; quando e onde, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis, mas Hermione não tinha mais escolhas, apenas interpretaria o papel, até achar uma solução...

- Hm, está certo, mamãe. – olhou no relógio; onze e meia. – Oh meu Deus! – foi até o quarto e pegou sua bolsa.

- Venha comer, querida... – sua mãe disse.

- Não, mãe, não tenho tempo, eu como alguma coisa no Ministério – ela já estava na porta – Tchau pai! Bye mamãe. – deu-lhe um beijo e pegou o elevador, achou um beco seguro para ela poder apartar no Ministério e logo no instante depois estava na entrada do Ministério, preferiu dirigir-se às escadas naquele dia.

--------

- Céus! Ninguém se alimenta direito hoje em dia – sua mãe reclamou, fechando a porta.

--------

- Olá, Kail – disse, passando pelo homem que abrangia varinhas dos visitantes do local.

- Bom dia, Srta. Granger. – ele sorriu e observou Hermione Granger subir os primeiros lances de escada, os cabelos molhados; costas; as pernas, famosas pernas de Hermione Granger, e ele não compreendia como uma mulher daquelas em determinadas situações conseguia a façanha de ser mais esperta que ele.

---------

Ok, aqui pelo menos continua tudo igual – pensou na porta de sua sala, digitou o código e entrou. A observou e viu que tudo continuava igual, sentou-se em sua mesa e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, em seguida as passou pelo pescoço e descobriu uma corrente lá, tirou o vira tempo de seu pescoço e abriu uma das gavetas, lá havia a caixinha de veludo azul marinha, ela o guardou e segundos depois uma moça loura entrou na sala, com uma prancheta em mãos. Ela presumiu que fosse Verônica.

- Srta. Granger, a Srta. Weasley acabou de ligar, perguntando por você, disse-me que queria almoçar com a senhorita... – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não, hoje não vai dar, mas pode deixar que eu ligo para ela está bem? – A secretária fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E o pessoal da Área de Inteligência ainda está esperando as pesquisas sobre Holltus. – Hãn? – pensou.

- Ok, eu cuido disso, muito obrigada. – a secretária saiu. Hermione pegou o telefone e discou o número da Toca, onde Gina ainda morava – por conta de seu apartamento estar em reforma – e aguardou até alguém atender.

- ALÔ? – identificou a voz de Sra. Weasley.

- Molly? Sou eu... Hermione.

- AHH! Olá, querida como vai? Aposto que ligou para falar que vocês vem jantar amanhã, não é mesmo? – perguntou.

- Hãn, na verdade eu estava querendo falar com a Gina... – Molly riu.

- A Gina não dormiu aqui hoje, ela está no apartamento dela. – Mais uma modificação – Hermione pensou.

- Er... bem, acontece que eu não sei onde esta o papel com o numero do telefone de ela. Será que a você poderia me passar?

- Hm, sim, sim, espere só um minuto, ahmm, aqui, achei! – Depois de passar os dígitos para Hermione e reforçar a proposta para "eles" – Harry e Hermione – irem jantar lá, ela desligou. Hermione respirou fundo e notou uma diferença em sua mesa, no porta-retrato, ao invés da foto dos pais havia uma foto dela e de Harry estavam em algum tipo de festa, percebeu pelas roupas e Hermione sentiu um arrepio ao observar o namorado, Harry homem era alto, esbelto e incrivelmente bonito, os óculos e olhos eram iguais, pareciam brilhar quando olhavam para ela, e os cabelos estavam despenteados e o sorriso aliviado, feliz e contagiante. Ela sorria na foto, enquanto Harry falava coisas em seu ouvido, em seguida olhava para frente e a abraçava, eram um casal feliz, e Hermione não podia negar. Observou mais uma vez a tatuagem, passando seus dedos por ela, sentiu alguma coisa no estômago e quase pulou longe quando ouviu o telefone, fazendo-a emergir de seus pensamentos.

- Alô?

- Olá, linda. – teve um sobressalto, no telefone sua voz era firme e não muito diferente daquela que já conhecia.

- Ah, Harry! – disse finalmente.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, porque?

- Bem, eu liguei dez horas para casa de seus pais e você estava dormindo fiquei preocupado, sei lá. – ela riu.

- Só precisava de um descanso...

- Ahm, era só me chamar – ele disse baixinho e ela arrepiou-se.

- Harry!

- O que foi?

- Eu estou trabalhando!

- Hum, certo, certo, mas você vai almoçar hoje comigo, não vai?

- Vou, vou, Uma e meia no Chimney's está bom?

- Sim, estou do outro lado da cidade, mas farei o possível para chegar.

- Ah, seu você não puder, tud-

- Ora vamos, Hermione! – disse em tom de brincadeira – Eu chego. Já disse.

- Tudo bem então, tchau.

- Um beijo, minha linda. – e desligou.

Ela sorriu involuntariamente. Por causa de Harry Potter? – pensou. Não, é só que você não tem um namorado há tanto tempo que se esqueceu como é ter um, só isso... – a voz "monitora" de Hermione defendeu-se, afinal ela não estava apaixonada por ele, não é verdade? "..." Silêncio.

--------------------

Chimney's era um lindo local, a maioria das mesas era postas fora do ambiente, dando ao cliente uma linda vista de uma das praças de Londres, naquele dia fazia frio, mas não nevava e Hermione agradeceu a Deus por isso, não era muito chagada a frio, colou o sobretudo no corpo e contraiu os lábios, faltava apenas meio quarteirão para ela chegar no restaurante, teve que vir a pé de um beco mais próximo porque imaginou que talvez os trouxas não ficariam muito felizes de ver uma pessoa "aparecendo" diante de eles, sem explicação alguma.

Ficou imensamente feliz por conseguir acabar tudo o que tinha que fazer no trabalho e poder ficar com o resto do dia livre para ir para casa deitar-se na cama e cobrir-se com vários edredons.

Parou em frente ao restaurante olhando envolta, dentro do restaurante – de dois andares – havia bastante gente e fora uns cinco casais – Completamente insanos – ela pensou.

Entrou no local e um rapaz veio ao seu encontro.

- Posso ajudar, senhorita?

- Sim, eu, erm. -estou procurando meu namorado, mas acho que ele ainda não chegou...

- Quer dar uma olhada lá em cima?

- Oh, por favor – ele assentiu e subiu as escadas com Hermione, ela observou todo o local e encontrou o olhar de um homem alto, de cabelos despenteados e os olhos incrivelmente verdes. O rapaz, vendo que ela já tinha encontrado o namorado, pediu licença e desceu as escadas novamente. Hermione sorriu e caminhou até ele, era incrível como ele conseguiu ficar mais bonito do que na foto! Enquanto caminhava pesava – Céus! E se ele me beijar! Ok, ele é meu namorado, mas se for pensar, eu nunca o beijei antes! Descobri há horas atrás o nosso tipo de relacionamento e se ele querer vir querendo dar uns "malhos"? - Perfeitamente normal, já que somos namorados – Mas você não vai deixar, vai?- Claro que sim! – Céus, você é insana, mulher – Eu tenho culpa de ele ser/estar totalmente gostoso com esse suéter!.

Ela ficou ruborizada com o último pensamento e chegou até ele. Bem, fale alguma coisa – pensou.

- Hm, Oi – disse tentando soar normalmente. Ele sorriu para ela.

- "Oi" é o que recebo depois de quase dois dias sem ver a minha namorada? Oh, já deveria imaginar... – disse brincando, aproximou-se de Hermione e encostou seus lábios nos dela, com delicadeza. Ela sorriu sentando-se, ele estava incrivelmente bonito com calças pretas e um suéter verde que ressaltava seus olhos, ela o observou por um instante até que os olhes dele encontraram os dela, ela olhou rapidamente, ele riu. A comida do local era ótima e Hermione já se sentia satisfeita mesmo antes da sobremesa, ela e Harry conversavam normalmente e isso a deixava mais aliviada, de vez em quando ele tocava em sua mão, ou no seu braço, provocando nela um estranho arrepio e em seguida, quase imediatamente, sorria para ele. Estava apaixonando-se por Harry Potter mais rápido do que imaginava que seria possível.

- Você volta para o Ministério hoje? – ele perguntou a olhando.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida, descansou o copo na mesa e em seguida explicou.

- Não, hoje tinha pouco trabalho, e você? – ele sorriu.

- Não, a missão aqui em Londres acabou, estou de folga até semana que vem, porque minha equipe vai ter que ir para Austrália. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ahm, isso é bom! A folga quer dizer – acrescentou rapidamente e ele concordou.

- Bem... Vamos? Eu te deixo em casa – levantaram-se, Hermione ainda estava com frio, olhou para fora do restaurante enquanto Harry pagava a conta.

- Ahm... – disse mais pra si mesma – Neve. – a razão da lamentação foi praticamente esquecida quando Harry chegou por trás a abraçando pela cintura, a levando até o carro. – Harry! – ela disse quando ele beijou seu pescoço, quando ela estava na porta do carro – Estamos em um lugar público! Seu louco...

- Por você – corrigiu no pé do ouvido dela. Entraram no carro e ele ligou o som, dirigindo pelas ruas geladas de Londres, a neve havia começado a cair e por mais estranho que pareça Hermione não se sentia tão mal, tampouco com frio. Ela reconheceu a música e disfarçadamente começou a cantar algumas frases, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo.

You've already won me over in spite of me

(Você já me ganhou apesar de mim)

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

(Não se assuste se eu cair de cabeça pra baixo)

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

(Não se surpreenda se eu te amar por tudo o que você é)

- Oh, me esqueci de falar, falei com Molly hoje e ela perguntou se iremos jantar lá amanhã. – Hermione disse olhando para Harry.

- Você quer ir? – ele perguntou virando a rua.

- Oh, pode ser... – ela disse e em seguida o observou mais atentamente ele percebeu e sorriu.

You've already won me over in spite of me

(Você já me ganhou apesar de mim)

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

(Não se assuste se eu cair de cabeça pra baixo)

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

(Não se surpreenda se eu te amar por tudo o que você é)

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só que –.

Silêncio...

- O que foi, amor? – aquele pequeno adjetivo preencheu todo espaço vazio dentro de Hermione e ela sentiu vontade de voltar no tempo e viver tudo novamente com Harry... Pouco a pouco começou a pensar como havia sido o primeiro beijo (verdadeiro) dos dois, o pedido de namoro, a reação da família, dos amigos, quando teria sido a primeira vez que eles teriam se "agarrado" e perguntou-se também se eles já haviam feito amor. Corou, sorriu e olhou de relance para o pulso esquerdo de Harry, em seguida para o seu. A palavra 'Harry' agora estava vermelho sangue, mas não ardia nem nada parecido, estava somente ali, tatuada e cintilando incansavelmente, Harry parou o carro em frente o mesmo prédio trouxa que Hermione residia. – Bem, chegamos, vai me contar o que foi? – ela não disse nada apenas pegou o braço esquerdo de Harry – que estava apoiado no volante - e o trouxe mais para si.

You're the best listener that I've ever met

(Você é o melhor ouvinte que já conheci)

You're my best friend

(Você é meu melhor amigo)

Best friend with benefits

(Melhor amigo e muito mais)

What took me so long?

(Por que demorei tanto?)

- Hermione – leu para si mesma e sorriu, a tatuagem também estava vermelho sangue. Harry também sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto da mulher, que estremeceu e o olhou.

- Eu te amo, Mione – ele aproximou-se dela e ela não dificultou o movimento dele, estava mais do que ansiosa para saber como era ter os lábios de Harry nos seus, sua língua junto a sua... Suspirou quando os lábios entraram em contato, ela colocou suas mãos nos ombros dele e inclinou a cabeça para direita, Harry passou a língua pelos lábios dela e ela os entreabriu, o choque entre a língua quente, sedenta e sedutora dele com a sua fez Hermione arfar, sentiu que sua cabaça fosse explodir e sentia o sangue ferver... Era insano, calmo, selvagem, sutil... Perfeito, um beijo perfeito, as línguas dançavam em um ritmo perfeito que faz Hermione perder o ar somente de pensar, beijar Harry Potter lhe trazia o máximo de prazer que ela só encontrou quando chegou no ápice da paixão pela primeira vez (N/A: se é que me entendem...), por isso pensara se fizesse amor com ele seria simplesmente estrondoso, quente, delicioso e com amor...

O mais importante.

I couldn't help it

(Eu não pude evitar)

It's all your fault

(É tudo culpa sua)

Afastaram-se e Hermione ainda estava com uma das mãos no rosto dele, passou os dedos pelos lábios dele e olhou os olhos dele e se viu refletida de tão próximos que estavam, agora ela sabia o que era o amor, sabia que não era besteira e tinha certeza que podia acabar com a sanidade de uma pessoa. Ficou assim alguns segundos acariciando os lábios dele e olhando para ele até a hora em que disse, sem pensar.

- Você não quer subir? – Harry sorriu e beijou-lhe mais uma vez, ela não se importou.

I've never felt this healthy before

(Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão bem assim)

I've never wanted something rational

(Eu nunca quis algo racional)

- Quero. – Eles sorriram juntos e seguiram para o apartamento dela.

I am aware now

(Sei disso agora)

I am aware now

(Sei disso agora)

---------------------------------------------------------

Nota da Autora (2): Primeiro beijo da fic! Ai que máximo! Sério, eu acho que esse foi o melhor beijo que eu já escrevi (o menos pior, vai) hehehe. Espero que tenham gostado! Eu sei que a Hermione está indo "rápido demais", mas é que nesse tipo de fic eu não gosto quando eles "enrolam" demais, sinto mesmo se você não gostou! E a música que apareceu é a mesma do trecho lá de cima, eu não ia colocar o trecho "Você me trata como seu eu fosse uma princesa" para o Harry cantar (disfarçadamente, é claro)!E eu retirei algumas partes da música, para dar espaço para fic

Bem, o fim desta fic está próximo/ E ele é bem louco e acho que vocês não vão gostar... Mas quem mandou eu postar quase tudo o que eu escrevo, né mesmo?

- meu flog com montagens H/Hr! Passe lá e comente!

Mil Beijos e não esqueça: "Alerta Constante!".

Ass. Nathy Bouvier Radcliffe.


	5. Uma forma de reviver momentos passados

Mudando o Destino

Autor: Nathalia Rosa

Contato: e Harry e Hermione

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6.

Gênero: Romance /Aventura (?).

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Um vira tempo, um plano para desvendar a morte de Harry Potter...  
Mas as emoções afloram e Hermione o traz de volta mudando o destino dele e conseqüentemente a vida de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------

**  
****Nota da Autora (1): Oii! Bem, aqui não tenho muito para falar, a não ser: Aproveite o capítulo, e não, não vou falar que está horrível... (nem precisa, hehehe).**

**_Obs. O que aconteceu com Harry e Hermione no fim do capítulo anterior, fica por conta da imaginação de cada um, porque eu não escrevo NC, e na minha imaginação eles fizeram... Bom... Você sabe... Hehehe_****  
**

**_Obs.2! - Todas as partes em itálico desse capítulo são lembranças da Hermione da fic e alguns trechos dos livros! Qualquer dúvida eu respondo no próximo capítulo!_**

**_Obs. 3 – Essa fic NÃO foi betada por Hermione Seixas e sim por Mione06, minha grande amiga pela Internet, desculpas eu peço as duas!_**  
--------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo Cinco – Uma Forma de reviver momentos passados.

Why be alone when we can be together baby  
(Por que ficar sozinha quando nós podemos ficar juntos baby?)  
You can make my life worthwile  
(Você pode fazer minha vida valer a pena)  
and I can make you start to smile  
(E eu posso te fazer começar a sorrir)

To Be With You – Mr. Big.

Escrevia em um pergaminho quando foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

- Bom dia, Srta. Granger.

- Olá Verônica, - ela abaixou os óculos – algum recado para mim?

- Não, mas Sr. Waltter, do departamento de feitiços ligou, queria marcar uma reunião, eu disse a ele para vir as catorze, fiz mal? – Hermione teve uma idéia.

- Oh, não, de forma alguma, Verônica, obrigada – a secretária saiu da sala com um aceno de cabeça. Hermione inclinou a cadeira para trás, Petter Waltter era muito famoso no Ministério por ter criado muito feitiços, quem sabe ele não conheceria algum para a pessoa voltar no tempo e reviver tudo que viveu durante dez anos? Sem se lembrar de nada, é claro, agora que estava realmente apaixonada por Harry ela tinha muita curiosidade, como tudo começou? Onde? Quando? Porquê? Céus, muitas perguntas que poderiam ser respondidas com apenas um feitiço. O chefe do Departamento de Feitiços seria muito útil em relação a isso.

-----------------

Petter Waltter era um homem alto e de meia idade, seus cabelos louros estavam adquirindo uma coloração branca e sua barba era rala, sua voz era clara e firme.

- Srta. Granger há mais de messes venho querendo falar com você. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – É o seguinte, a pouco mais de um mês criei um novo feitiço, capaz de fazer uma pessoa voltar no tempo e reviver seus atos, - Hermione assustou-se, era conhecidência demais – Contudo, gostaria de uma ajuda sua – ele aproximou-se da mesa dela e disse baixinho – preciso de alguém para testá-lo. Óbvio que eu sei que eu mesmo poderia fazer isso, e você deve estar se perguntando porque eu não fiz, o problema á que com esse feitiço, você volta ao tempo e revive tudo... Mas não se lembra que voltou ao tempo... Entende? É um feitiço para ser usado talvez em pessoas qual adquirem uma doença letal e querem viver mais uma vez sua vida, porque sabem que já vão morrer! E não, não me arriscaria a viver toda minha vida novamente... Mas acontece que eu preciso de alguém, e como essa Ala costuma me ajudar nesse tipo de coisa eu pensei que a você poderia solicitar alguém que esteja disposto a reviver sua própria vida! Mas devo alertá-la que há grandes chances de o que elas estiverem fazendo hoje seja apagado, ou seja, quando ela reviver não passara pela história dela que ela voltou ao tempo e reviveu tudo. – Hermione riu baixinho e encostou a cabeça na cadeira, tentando não perder a linha de raciocínio, ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo ate que ele disse – Você conhece alguém que poderia me ajudar?

- Mas como você vai saber que o feitiço deu certo? – perguntou subitamente, apontando a pena na direção dele.

- Oras, isso é fácil, o feitiço já vai existir! Não vou precisar inventá-lo! – ela sorriu. Como não pensou nisso antes? – Então, conhece alguém capaz de me ajudar? – repetiu. Sim, ela conhecia e precisava daquilo.

-----------------

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e lembrou-se de Harry, naquela manhã.

_- Então, dez horas eu te pego e a gente vai para a Toca, está bem? – Hermione sorriu.___

_- Sim, tudo bem – ele aproximou-se e a beijou, ela segurou sua blusa com força e não queria mais se afastar dele. – Eu te amo, Harry – ela murmurou baixinho quando romperam o beijo.___

_- Eu também – ele colocou a ponta do dedo em seu nariz.___

_Uma batida na porta da sala dele, e eles se separaram, a secretária entrou sorrindo.___

_- Mr. Potter, Mr. Clarkinson já chegou. – avisou, Harry tossiu e sorriu para ela.___

_- Obrigada, Kelly, só um minuto – acenou, a secretária saiu. Hermione virou-se para ele.___

_- Acho que já vou, Kelly precisa de você. – Harry sorriu.___

_- Por Deus, Hermione! Todo o mundo bruxo sabe que estou com você! – ela sorriu.___

_- É, isso me consola, mas não custa lembrá-la de vez em quando, não é mesmo? – ele lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios.___

_- Hum, é claro que eu a lembro. Mas geralmente nem me recordo disso, sabe? Trancado aqui eu só consigo olhar para aquela foto – ele apontou para uma foto dela que estava em cima da mesa dele, que sorria e lhe acenava rindo, ela deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.___

_- Bobo. – virou-se para sair e pegou a bolsa.___

_- Até mais, linda.___

_- Até. – ela disse e saiu do escritório deixando um Harry sorridente para trás. _

- Senhorita Granger? Está pronta? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e Waltters aproximou-se. – Certeza?

_- A maldição de Cruciatus deverá soltar sua língua - disse Umbridge em voz baixa.___

_- Não! - gritou Hermione. - Porfª. Umbridge: isto é ilegal.___

_Mas Umbridge não lhe deu atenção.___

__

_E inspirando profundamente, ordenou: - Cruc... ___

_- NÃO! - gritou Hermione com a voz entrecortada por trás de Emília Bulstrode. __  
__- Não... Harry...Teremos de contar a ela!___

_- Nem pensar! - berrou Harry, encarando o pedacinho de Hermione que conseguia ver.___

__

_-Muito bom, Ha...___

_Mas o Comensal da Morte que Hermione acabara de silenciar fez um repentino gesto horizontal com a varinha; um risco de chamas roxas cortou o peito de Hermione de lado a lado. Ela soltou uma exclamação mínima como alguém surpreso e desmontou no chão, onde permaneceu imóvel.___

_-HERMIONE!___

_Harry caiu de joelhos ao seu lado. _

- Absoluta – ela disse e olhou envolta, estava na sala dele, que não parecia um "aquário", igual a sua, a luz era completamente artificial e isso não deixava Hermione a vontade, ela não via nem a luz do sol.

- Então, quando eu disser três, você murmura "Estenhin", tudo bem?

- Sim – ela balançou a cabeça.

_- Ah, fala sério, Harry – impacientou-se Hermione – Não foi o **Quadribol** que ficou popular, foi você! Você nunca foi tão interessante e, para ser sincera, nunca foi tão desejável. _.

- Boa sorte, Srta. Granger, você vai precisar. – ela sorriu para ele – Um, dois, três.

- Estenhin! – murmurou apontando a varinha para si mesma sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse sendo puxada para trás e segundos depois parecia que tinha desmaiado.

_Ela desviou o olhar quando ele aproximou-se, fechando os olhos em seguida. Sentiu que as mãos dele seguraram as suas e seus dedos se entrelaçaram, ela o puxou para si e o abraçou, as mãos dele pararam na cintura dela e as dela cravaram no pescoço dele. _

Na manhã seguinte não se lembraria daqueles últimos dias, somente seguiria sua vida normalmente.

_Continua_

-----------------------------------------------------------

**  
****Nota da Autora (2): Bem, olha, eu sei que ficou confuso pequeno e também óbvio demais, mas como escrevi essa fic em um surto, saiu isso, não sei se EE (excede as expectativas), mas espero que sim, essa fic está no fim! Hehe. Bom, DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

**ATÉ MAIS!**

**Nathyyyy.**


	6. Mais Uma Vez!

Mudando o Destino

Autor: Nathalia Rosa

Contato: e Harry e Hermione

Spoilers: Livros 1 a 6.

Gênero: Romance /Aventura (?).

Status: Em Andamento.

Sinopse: Um vira tempo, um plano para desvendar a morte de Harry Potter...

Mas as emoções afloram e Hermione o traz de volta mudando o destino dele e conseqüentemente a vida de muitas pessoas, principalmente de Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora (1):** Bem, é isso. Último capítulo, e antes que vocês me matem (coisa que vão fazer depois que ler isso aqui) gostaria de agradecer ao meu pai por ter me dado "Harry Potter e a pedra filosofal" e a partir daí só me incentivar em relação a este fanatismo, agradeço a minha mãe por me apoiar, as minhas amigas por serem tão legais, a Daniel Radcliffe por ter nascido (a minha vida não seria a mesma sem ele) e, principalmente a meu cachorro, bem, apenas por ser meu cachorro...

Agora o último capítulo e lá em baixo eu volto para tentar esclarecer algumas coisas. See you, baby.

---------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo Seis: Mais Uma Vez

Acordou demoradamente e pôde ouvir risos vindo do andar de baixo da casa - supostamente por Sra.Weasley ter conseguido reunir toda a família naquele Natal, incluindo Harry e Hermione que haviam concluído Hogwarts a pouco mais de um ano. Abriu os olhos e observou o quarto de Gina, bem iluminado e muito desorganizado, pegou-se perguntando como alguém conseguia sobreviver no meio daquilo tudo, Inacreditável – pensou e levantou-se, se olhou no espelho e perguntou porque seu cabelo era tão horrível quando acordava – e no resto do dia também, trocou-se e se dirigiu até o banheiro da casa.

--------

Quando ela seguiu o caminho para a escada, encontrou com Harry subindo.

- Bom dia! – ele disse sorrindo.

- Olá, Harry, sente-se bem? – perguntou.

- Oh, sim... Ah é melhor você não descer agora, sabe, os gêmeos estavam dizendo que o próximo a descer iria ser atingido com uma bexiga d'água na cara. – ela fez uma cara de horror e o seguiu.

- Mudei de idéia. – disse rapidamente ele sorriu, seguiram até o quarto de Ron e ele sentou-se na cama e ela o acompanhou.

- Sabe, eu me sinto mais aliviado. – ele disse sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Eu também, no geral acho que todos nos sentimos, Harry, afinal você salvou nossas vidas... – ela o olhou – Obrigada.

- Ahm... Tudo bem... De certa forma... eu... é que... – ele parecia confuso, impaciente e ela o observava com um meio sorriso.

**Te tenho com a certeza de que você pode**

**Te amo com a certeza de que irá voltar**

**Pra gente ser feliz**

**Você surgiu, e juntos conseguimos ir mais longe**

- O que foi? – deitou-se e fitou o teto, a única parte do quarto que não era laranja, e ela sentiu-se imensamente aliviada por não estar olhando para a cor. Ele deitou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu gosto de ficar assim – murmurou olhando para o teto, ela o olhou. – Olhando para o teto, sem pensar no amanhã, e fica melhor ainda quando você não tem nas costas o peso de uma criatura louca estar percorrendo você e você saber que é o único que pode acabar com ela. – Hermione sorriu.

- Deve ser muito bom mesmo... – disse vagamente, olhava para ele admirada, pensou ocasionalmente como ele ainda continuava solteiro... Era tão bonito... E não era só beleza que via, ela sabia quem ele era e gostava mesmo dele, mais uma vez reprimiu-se em pensar nisso mais de uma vez em menos de dez minutos, maldita paixão! Você sabe que isso não pode e nem DEVE afetar sua amizade, é melhor que rejeitar esse sentimento – disse para si mesma.

**Você dividiu comigo a sua história**

**E me ajudou a construir a minha**

**Hoje mais do que nunca**

**Somos dois**

**A nossa liberdade é o que nos prende**

- Não dá! – ele disse alto, como se lesse sua mente.

- Hm, Harry? O que foi? – ele a olhou corado.

- Não, não é nada, Hermione... – passaram mais alguns minutos olhando para o teto, ele travava uma batalha contra si mesmo. 'Faça alguma coisa! – disse uma voz – O que? Agarrar ela na cama do meu melhor amigo? – Pode ser... – Por Merlin! – não, apenas pegue na mão dela! – e a acaricie, - depois a puxe para si e a beije! – e depois... – CHEGA!'.

**Viva todo o seu mundo**

**Sinta toda liberdade**

**E quando a hora chegar**

**Volta!**

**Que o nosso amor está acima das coisas**

**Desse mundo**

Hermione fechou os olhos, sem perceber que a mão de Harry se aproximava da sua, um centímetro, mais um, só mais um pouquinho, mais um milímetro... Harry tocou sua mão e ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, nunca pensou que um simples toque fosse fazer ela sentir-se desta maneira, ele ofegou sua mão suavemente e enlaçou seus dedos, não olhava mais para o teto, mas sim para ela, ela por sinal havia fechado os olhos novamente e seu coração estava descompassado, quem via de longe pensaria que fosse cena de filme, mas ela não, ela estava realmente sentindo algo, e ela sabia muito bem o que era, depois um beijo (por mais que tenha sido em um visgo), querendo ou não aquilo mexeu com ela e era de se esperar que ela sentisse algo mais pelo melhor amigo, não é mesmo? O problema é que não queria por tudo a perder, queria ele, mas junto viria o temor de botar uma amizade muito longa em risco; e Hermione tinha certeza que não queria aquilo. Ele chegou mais perto dela e trouxe suas mãos enlaçadas mais para si e as beijou.

- Hermione... – sussurrou, não dava, simplesmente não dava para resistir a ele e abrir os olhos e o olhar, com curiosidade, como se perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo e o observar tão próximo de si mesma. E ela não resistiu e fez, virou a cabeça o olhando e reparou que estavam a um anel de distância. Ela ofegou e ele percebeu – Eu, eu estou gostando de... você. – ela fechou os olhos. Era isso mesmo que ouvira? Céus! Era a melhor coisa que podia ouvir, a melhor sensação que podia sentir...

Ele aproximou-se e quando estavam a um milímetro de distância ele disse em um sussurrou rouco – Eu realmente quero isso. – Com sutileza encostou seus lábios nos dela, e ela estava errada, b aquela /b era a melhor sensação que podia sentir, sentiu todos seus músculos relaxaram quando sentiu o cheiro dele impregnar-se nela de uma forma inebriante e consumidora, diferente de todas que já sentira, ele era irresistível e ela sabia, mas acabara de confirmar que ele era mais do que isso e não dava para distinguir seu beijo, acima de tudo era doce, doce, doce e doce, mas no instante que ele tocou seu lábio inferior com a língua ela sentiu-se quente, muito quente e não teve escolha (mesmo que tivesse, não escolheria outra opção) a não ser render-se a ele e abrir os lábios, o choque de suas línguas ali, averiguando uma a boca do outro fez Hermione desenlaçar a sua mão da de Harry e dirigir a mão dele até a sua própria cintura e ela colocou a mão no rosto dele, enquanto ele amaciava sua cintura, estavam perdendo o fôlego, e isso não era importante naquele momento. O momento era deles, somente deles sem Ron, Gina ou até mesmo Voldemort para atrapalhar, eram Harry e Hermione, Hermione e Harry e o mundo pareceu parar desde o início do beijo.

Vai dizer que o tempo

Não parou, naquele momento

Eu espero por você

O tempo que for

Pra ficarmos juntos,

Mais uma vez

Separaram-se ofegantes, ele ainda tinha a mão na cintura dela e a dela ainda ofegava o rosto dele.

- Eu também estou gostando de você, Harry – murmurou ela corando e esquecendo-se de todas idealizações que criou a respeito de "Harry e Hermione não daria certo".

Ele sorriu parecendo aliviado.

- Mas não quero que nada mude, em relação a nossa amizade – ela continuou baixinho.

- Não vai – ele lhe garantiu – mesmo porque eu não arriscaria nada com você sabendo que poderia afetar nossa amizade, se der certo vai ser uma evolução, se não der voltamos ao ponto de partida – ela sorriu.

- Esta bem. – ele pegou sua mão de novo.

- Mas, você, Srta. Granger, irá me prometer que não olhara para nenhum de seus amiguinhos do "grupo de literatura" – ele zombou, ela o olhou brava.

- E você, Mr. Potter – apontou para ele e estreitou os olhos – me prometerá que não olhará para nenhuma das garotas de seu "fã clube".

- Eu prometo, - ele disse rindo – e você?

- Eu também, Mr. Potter...

Ele lhe abraçou sentindo a essência de seu cabelo.

- Como é bom... –

- O que?

- Nada

Ela afastou-se.

- Diga.

- Não. Não vou dizer...

- Não diga então! - virou o rosto.

- Ok, ok, seu cheiro é bom, satisfeita? – ela sorriu e corou.

- Não – disse com os lábios colados aos dele – ainda não. – e o beijou mais uma vez.

----------------

**Te tenho com a certeza de que você pode**

**Te amo com a certeza de que irá voltar**

**Pra gente ser feliz**

**Você surgiu, e juntos conseguimos ir mais longe**

**Você dividiu comigo a sua história**

**E me ajudou a construir a minha**

**Hoje mais do que nunca**

**Somos dois**

----------------

i Um Ano Depois /i 

- Hey! Lil, você sabe da última? – a mulher aproximou-se da mesa.

- Não, qual é?

- Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estão namorando, é oficial agora...

- Não! – disse a outra chocada.

- Sim, a Weasley deixou escapar e a Fuller já vai publicar na coluna social – as estagiárias do Profeta Diário abafaram risinhos.

---------

- Como eles descobriram! – Hermione disse amassando o jornal e o jogando na longe.

- Descobriram o que, Mione? – ele perguntou aproximando com a toalha amarrada na cintura e os cabelos molhados, estava pondo os óculos quando ela disse.

- Sobre nós, Harry, alguém deixou vazar que estamos namorando! E só os Weasley e meus pais sabem! – Harry deu ombros.

- Bem, você sabe como Ron é desligado. – disse e ela bufou, ele a pegou pelas mãos e a levantou da poltrona que estava sentada.

- Harry! Você ainda está molhado! E está frio, é melhor se trocar... – ele sorriu.

- Depois – e a beijou, ela passou as mãos pelos ombros dele, ainda com gotículas de água e chocou suas unhas no pescoço dele, que aprofundou o beijo de uma maneira que a fez gemer dentro da boca dele, ele deu um meio sorriso e começou a beijar seu rosto e pescoço enquanto as mãos dela mexiam no seu cabelo, estava extasiada, deleitada, deslumbrada, Harry a guiou para o quarto e esqueceram de tudo por uma tarde inteira, só importava um ao outro e eles estavam dispostos a partir de agora dizer que estavam juntos, juntos e se amando.

----------------

**Vai dizer que o tempo**

**Não parou, naquele momento**

**Eu espero por você**

**O tempo que for**

**Pra ficarmos juntos,**

**Mais uma vez**

----------------

i Alguns Anos Depois /i 

A campainha tocou pontualmente às dez horas e Hermione correu até do banheiro para abrir a porta, vestia um vestido vermelho de maguinhas curtas e usava salto alto, a maquiagem estava escura e sensual, Harry, que estava de costas quando abriu a porta, quase caiu para trás quando a avistou.

- Céus, Hermione... – ela corou e pegou a bolsa. – Você está linda – ele aproximou-se para beijá-la, mas ela colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

- Ainda, não, Harry, vai estragar minha maquiagem – ele suspirou contrariado e disse.

- Vamos? – ela acenou com a cabeça e eles seguiram para Toca.

-----

- Gina! - ela sussurrou entrando no quarto da ruiva, assim que chegou na casa perguntou pela amiga e a achou no quarto, maquiando-se. – até que enfim te achei! Preciso falar com você – ela disse e Gina percebeu que a amiga estava quase desesperada.

- Por Merlin! O que aconteceu, Hermione? – ela sentou-se na cama e puxou Hermione para sentar-se junto com ela. – Você esta me deixando preocupada! – Hermione olhou para as mãos.

- Gina, é que... é que... – ela olhou para a ruiva a sua frente – Prometa que não vai falar para ninguém Gina! Ninguém, por enquanto...

- Ok, ok eu prometo, está bem? – a morena assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu – Oh meu Deus Gina, eu – Ok, - suspirou fundo – Eu acho que estou grávida. – disse rapidamente, Gina soltou um gritinho.

- Ahhh! Grávida! Como assim, grávida! Do Harry! – Hermione a olhou estupefata.

- Claro! Claro que é do Harry! – ela disse.

- Oh meu Deus! – começou andar pelo quarto, desconcertante. – V- você disse que não tem certeza, não é mesmo, mas como...? – ela fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Bem, você sabe que eu sou totalmente organizada e meu relógio biológico também é, e além de estar atrasada uma semana, eu não, nós não... Eu não tomei a poção anticoncepcional! – Gina deu mais um gritinho e abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda e tirou uma coisa de lá de dentro, ela pode ver o que era quando se aproximou.

- Um teste de gravidez!

- É, agora você vai ter certeza se está ou não, Hermione – Gina deu-lhe a caixinha nas mãos e empurrou Hermione até o banheiro, alguns minutos depois Hermione voltou ao quarto com uma cara surpresa e Gina lhe abraçou. – Parabéns! – Hermione estava estática... ela? Mãe? E Harry? O que ele pensaria? Céus! E se não a quisesse mais! Ela não iria suportar! – Agora, - disse Gina recuperando-se – você vai ter que falar para o Harry. – Hermione tomou um susto.

- Não! Eu não posso e se ele não quiser? E se ele me chamar de irresponsável e terminar comigo! O que eu vou fazer, Gina! – Gina aproximou-se e pegou sua mão direita.

- Hermione, você esta vendo isso aqui! Está! É uma aliança de noivado, ele te ama, vocês vão se casar, ter uma família e esse filho faz parte dessa família! E você vai ter que falar! – ela disse. Hermione assentiu.

- Está bem, Gina... Eu vou... Falar, é melhor nós irmos embora agora... – ela estava trôpega e falava coisas sem nexo – Eu... Bebê... Harry... Preciso... – ela fechou os olhos lentamente e colocou as mãos nas têmporas e desmaiou.

- Mione? Hermione o quê? – ela aproximou-se e viu que tinha desmaiado – HERMIONE! – ela berrou, estava desacordada.

-----

- Harry – Gina puxou seu braço, ele lhe sorriu.

- Gina! – ele disse – Você viu a Mione? Pensei que estivesse com você e... – Gina o interrompeu.

- É ela, Harry, ela estava, ela desmaiou no meu quarto. – Harry arregalou os olhos.- Hermione desmaiou, Harry. Vem. – o puxou até seu quarto.

------

- Hermione? – ela piscou os olhos lentamente.

- Onde eu estou...! – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Em casa, linda. Eu a trouxe para cá, depois que desmaiou no quarto da Gina. – Hermione lembrou-se de tudo com um flash. A conversa com Gina, o teste, a insegurança de contar a Harry que estava grávida...

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada Harry. – ele a beijou lentamente e Hermione ofegou. – Gina, ela, ela te contou? – murmurou depois que se beijaram. Ele fez uma cara confusa, ela entendeu que não. – Eu nem sei por onde começar, Harry, eu, - ela olhou para ele – Sinceramente Harry, antes eu quero que saiba que eu te amo e não suportaria te perder, mas eu – ela parou, agora que tinha começado tinha que terminar... – Eu estou grávida, Harry, eu estou esperando um filho seu... – disse com os olhos fechados, pôde sentir Harry suspirar, mas em seguida sentiu a última coisa que esperava sentir, seus lábios contra os seus.

- Você me deixou preocupado, Hermione, pensei que fosse algo mais sério.

- Mais isso é sério, quer dizer, nós nem planejávamos isso e sua reação poderia ser d-

- Eu te amo, Hermione e você vai me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo dando-me um filho. – ele disse sorrindo e ela o beijou mais uma vez.

- Eu também, Harry e quero ficar contigo para sempre – disse olhando para ele, ates que a beijasse novamente e novamente e novamente e novamente...

**Não parou, naquele momento**

**Eu espero por você**

**O tempo que for**

**Nós vamos estar juntos,**

**Estar juntos**

**Mais uma vez...**

Ela sabia que eles se mereciam, se amavam e compartilhavam tudo um com o outro, a forma que eles ficaram juntos, foi culpa de Hermione que teve que voltar no tempo para descobrir que amava Harry Potter, porque o destino de muitos está no futuro, o dela, estava no passado.

**FIM!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora (2):** "Ahhhhhh!" – grito da autora desesperada correndo dos leitores que querem matá-la.Haha.

Odiei esse fim! Cara, eu ODEIO fins assim, mas foi o máximo que a minha imaginação pôde criar, obrigada você que chegou até aqui, lendo essa fic muito estranha confusa e louca (eu avisei!). Ultimamente não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas sempre nos finais das minhas fics – acho que você já notou – tem sempre uma frase do tipo: "e eu quero ficar com você para sempre", acho que é a falta de namorado... Ai meu Deus! _Um leve suspiro da autora._

Obs 1. Nesse capítulo, o jantar as Dez na Toca era o mesmo que eles combinaram em um dos flashback's do capítulo cinco.

Obs 2. Desculpem-me, mas eu calculei errado a idade deles, eu sei que ficou super estranho eles com 28 anos, namorando a dez anos e nem morando na mesma casa, mas quando me toquei, nem deu pra mudar...

Obs 3. Nesta fic Harry Potter derrotou Voldemort com dezoito anos, e não com dezessete, como JK provavelmente vai fazer.

Obs 4. Primeiro beijo de Harry e Hermione (adolescentes) desta fic lixo total. Eeeeeeecaaaaaaaaaa! Nom gostei.

Obs 5. A fic é louca, mas eu gostei de escrever.

Mil beijinhos e até a próxima (se eu sobreviver).

Ass._ Nathy Bouvier Radcliffe_

'' Prometo que NUNCA mais faço uma Fic assim.

Malfeito Feito!

NOX! ''


End file.
